


Practice

by AliceSweeney



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSweeney/pseuds/AliceSweeney
Summary: Norway and his violin have been inseparable lately.





	Practice

New England sighed as he leaned his back against the wall. He loved being invited over to Norway’s home when he wanted to practice his violin. As much as he loved the invitation, he wondered if the Norwegian actually needed to practice as he savoured the expertly played notes.

“What did you think, New England?”

“Perfect as always Norway. Maybe improve your presentation, your audience will want to see your face as you play. I doubt you even need to practice at all.”

Norway nodded as he absorbed the critique, “I do not intend to have much of an audience, but I will take that into consideration.”

New England watched a light shade of pink dust the Norwegian’s cheeks as he murmured, “I need to practice the song…I have yet to commit it to memory. It is my own composition so it must be perfect…”

New England nodded as he hesitantly asked, “Is there a reason you are putting so much pressure on yourself to perfect it Norway? I mean, if you wrote it and won’t be doing a large performance, do you really have to stress yourself so much?”

Norway shrugged as he turned away from New England, “I just…It is important to me.”

New England nodded as he said, “I see, then I am glad to be able to help. I’ll go make some tea and coffee so you can take a break.”

Norway nodded in appreciation as he watched the smaller male walk away from him. A small smile slipped onto his lips as he imagined the look New England will have when he finds out that all this time he was helping Norway work on his birthday gift. He’d bet New England will be angry and flustered when Norway reveals his gift, he hopes anyway. He and Denmark are having a competition to see who can embarrass the New Englander the most, and the winner gets to ask him out while the loser backs off. He intended to win.


End file.
